


What are you wearing?

by Kujaku



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujaku/pseuds/Kujaku
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Échange d'Halloween 2020





	What are you wearing?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/gifts).



\- What are you wearing?  
\- Don't you like it?  
\- What is it? 

Lio thought long and hard (please his mind begged, please no stupid innuendoes) as he looked at his friend-maybe- boyfriend. Well, probably his future boyfriend. Friend-who-was-a-boy ? It was hard to tell because Galo seemed to be touchy-clingy with everyone and everything, like a small puppy. Even now, with everything, nothing had changed.  
Lio was determined that after this Halloween, he was going to get that ass. 

The reconstruction of the city (let alone the whole world) the disapperance of the Burnish, a whole new life ahead of them all… Galo hadn't really given Lio a choice and had dumped a mattress on the floor of his flat. Room had been made in the bathroom and in a chest of drawers added, and that had been that. No mention of the kiss, no word about anything. So perhaps Galo really had no clue and was just letting life happen. .  
The others weren't quite so laid back. Meis and Gueira had categorically refused to sleep on someone else's floor and had decided to stay at a hotel. But that hadn't stopped them from taking the absolute piss out of their boss each time they got together for a meal or something. Their friendly mocking was at least something that hadn't changed, and they'd made it their sacred mission to get Lio into Galo's pants.  
(something about it being high time that their friend got laid, or something) 

And so they'd concocted this small plan of sorts, under the guise of a costume party that the guys over at Burning Rescue were organising as a fundraiser to rebuild the city. Lio had taken one look at his costume and had nearly chickened out, but it was this or sitting in a corner consumed with lust for the foreseeable future.  
\- Sure about this?  
\- Boss, it'll go great. Trust us.  
\- … Fuck it.  
Gueira's grin could have sliced his head off, and Lio didn't need to look to know that Meis was smirking. They'd both made half-assed attempts at finding a Halloween costume so as to not stand out too much, but nothing as…obviously sexy as what they'd picked out for Lio.  
But he'd put his mind to finally getting Galo to actually do something, so he was going to wear that costume. Yeah.  
Burnish pride, and all that. 

So here he was, in the middle of the room, in front of people holding finger food and bubbly wine, dressed in a black gauzy, sparkly, bodysuit with feathers and two large wings. A delicate lace mask covered his eyes and he waited for Galo to finally notice him.  
Which he didn't.  
The idiot wasn't even looking in his direction, too occupied with the pizza slices at the buffet. Everyone else had noticed him, except the one person who should have. Until Meis, obviously fed up to the back teeth with such a display of stupidity, walked right up to Galo, punched him on the shoulder and turned him in Lio's direction.  
Ah.  
Ah, finally something seemed to have clicked because Galo was finally walking towards him a big smile plastered on his face. 

\- Lio! I didn't know you were coming.  
\- Surprise.  
\- What are you wearing?  
Ah, perhaps we were going in the right direction...  
\- Don't you like it?  
\- It's a little see-through. Aren't you cold?  
Lio could have strangled someone. How could any single human be so absolutely dumb? And coming from the guy who didn't seem to know what a shirt was, pot was calling kettle black. Maybe he should just give up…  
And that's when Galo gave a smile that could have lit up a room and kissed him.  
Oh.  
Oh OK then. Boyfriend acquired, it seemed. 

\- But really, what is it?  
\- Shut up and kiss me again.


End file.
